1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a new and improved bracket for various instruments, preferably for use in hospitals, which may be detachably adjustably connected to lipped channels which are a structural part of hospital room walls or equipment carts of otherwise conventional types. The bracket is characterized in that it has a permanent and an adjustable lug. When the adjustable lug is positioned close to the fixed lug, the two may be inserted between the lips of the channel in any position along the length of the channel and then moved longitudinally to the desired location. Thereupon, the adjustable lug is drawn away from the fixed lug until it engages the opposite channel lip, whereby the bracket is locked in position.
2. Description of Related Art
Heretofore, brackets for instruments have been inserted between the lips of channels either from one end of the channel or through windows cut in the lips of the channel. A present invention is more convenient in its use because it does not require the formation of windows in the channel, nor the insertion of the bracket from an end of the channel. Thus, attachment is more rapid and requires less attention by the user.
Further, it is frequently necessary to install a second bracket where a first bracket is already in place. In many such instances, because the bracket already in place is interposed between the channel window and the desired location of the second bracket, it is necessary to remove the first bracket and the equipment supported thereby before the second bracket can be inserted. Because the bracket of the present invention can be installed at any position along the length of the channel, it is not necessary to remove a bracket already in place in the same channel.